Witches in Wisconsin
by charmedpowerofsisters3
Summary: Another story about a young girl who will undoubtedly meet my other story character Natalie, and who knows, maybe they'll be the new Charmed ones. Anyways please review it if you read it. Hope you like it! Chpter 2 In Progress.


**Author's Note: Yes, I finally got this back up! Enjoy!**

**Witches in Wisconsin**

**Chapter One**

**Telekinetic?!**

Cloe Richards was sitting at her oak desk; she had a blank sheet of notebook paper in front of her. She pushed the end of her mechanical pencil so that more led came out; she hit the plastic blue body of the pencil against her fingers, in rhythm to The Sound of Music's My Favorite Things. Her teacher had told the students to write down a story idea for homework. The story was going to be their midterm assignment. It was relatively easy but Cloe had, in her case, student's block. Cloe sighed she couldn't stop thinking about the crazy week she'd had. She sighed again and scribbled a few words on the paper. She put the paper in her folder with the rest of her completed homework, and in turn placed the folder in her backpack. She hung her backpack on her closet doorknob which was directly across from her bed and next to her dresser. The house was completely silent, so Cloe decided that, despite the fact that she was grounded, she would write in her journal, which she stored on her computer.

'You would not believe the week that I've had. Of course you are a computer generated program, so I wouldn't expect you to. I know that I am going to have to go and talk to that Edgly woman; she'll call me sooner or later, and make me with well, I'll just say she'll make me. But the thing is that there's no way for me to know if she's one of the beings who are after me. I guess I have to try; right; besides if I have to get rid of her I can always go to my mom for help, my real mom not Natalie.' Cloe had found out a few months ago from a box of letters in her mom's dresser that she was adopted. The box had consisted mostly of letters from the Wisconsin children's orphanage; apparently Natalie sent a letter to the headmistress every month about Cloe's wellbeing. She hadn't been really surprised at the fact that she was adopted because she was the complete opposite from her parents. She had started to suspect that she'd been adopted when her science class started to study heredity. She sighed deeply and resumed typing;

'I can't believe that I'm actually a… I can't even type it. I guess I'll just have to learn to control it.'

Cloe stopped writing and saved the document as Journal Entry 53. She closed her laptop, crossed to her desk and plugged her laptop into its charger, then grabbed her cell phone from her dresser just before she flipped off the lights and closed her door behind her. Cloe walked out of her bedroom and down the narrow hallway. She hopped down the stairs in two and three step jumps; she reached the bottom and crossed the living room to the small kitchen. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard above the sink, and then grabbed the milk jug from the fridge. She placed them both on the counter and paused a minute before, silently decided something with a tiny shake of her head she scooted the two closer together she narrowed her eyes and milk appeared in the glass, yet she hadn't toughed either the glass or the cup. She narrowed her eyes again and the fridge door opened with another squint the milk zoomed into the fridge it took a couple of tries at first as the milk kept hitting the top shelf. But it finally zoomed in and the refrigerator door slammed shut.

Cloe picked up the milk and walked over to the couch she grabbed the remote and plopped down on the dark brown leather. She flipped through the television channels, all without pushing a button. As she did this, she thought to herself, maybe telekinesis will be easy to control; I wish I could ask my mom about the witch thing though. She then, focused on the TV show and relaxed.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks a bunch for reading. How do we like the story so far? Please press little button southwest of this Authors note and please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,** **please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, review!**


End file.
